This disclosure relates to remotely and mechanically actuated tools for use in subterranean well systems.
There are numerous tools for use in a subterranean well that can be remotely actuated by a hydraulic, electric, and/or other type of signal generated remote from the tool. Some of these tools further include provisions for mechanical actuation, for example, by a shifting tool manipulated from the surface. The mechanical actuation provides an alternative or contingency mode of actuation apart from actuation in response to the remote signal. In actuating the tool manually, however, the shifting tool must overcome the remote actuator mechanism or the remote actuator mechanism must be uncoupled from the actuated element of the tool.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.